everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
MeiHua Xiao
MeiHua Xiao is a 2016 introduced character. She is the daughter of the Plum Blossom Princess, or as she is known, Goddess Shouyang of Plum Blossoms. She is a Roybel because she wants to live out her legacy as the next Plum Blossom, but is unfortunately prevented from doing so because she the second born. Her older brother has the destiny because he is the eldest, leaving MeiHua to live out her life as whatever second borns are given. Luckily, he doesn’t want the destiny, but her parents forbade her for taking on the legacy herself. Character Personality MeiHua is known for her elegant and poised personality. She walks and talks with grace and does everything in her power to be like her mother. She wants to carry on the Goddess title as well as the power to control gardens and have townspeople be amazed at the beauty of the plum blossom flower mark. MeiHua does not let anyone know that she desperately wanted that for herself, and rather acts aloof about it. She radiates femininity and does not shy away from wearing pink and flowers since that is partially her story. She likes being viewed at as perfect and beautiful like her mother and attempts to keep that up with her everyday life. She keeps her chin up and smiles at everyone. Anything beyond perfection is definitely not in her vocabulary. She is taught to be polite around others and to never disrespect her elders. She talks to them with the highest status, making sure to refer to the person as “Sir” or “Ma’am”. MeiHua does not want any honor to be lost from her family, therefore, making sure that her image is pristine. She has trained herself to be positive and to always look on the bright side of things, even if she feels sick some days. Sometimes she is a little too optimistic and it comes out at the wrongest times like when someone is wounded and she tries to make light of the situation. MeiHua is a quick thinker and very resourceful. She pieces solutions to problems cleverly in order to quickly resolve it. She thinks outside of the box and sometimes does have queer questions she asks even if there is no definite answer. They spitfire out of her and it does get annoying sometimes. For instance she would ask “Why is the sky blue? Why can’t it be pink? Pink is my favorite color. Why don’t the clouds rain flowers instead?” and any other variations of those questions. She colors outside of the lines and read between the paragraphs. Her ability to ask strange questions had lead to her solving mysteries some of the time and is proven to be quite useful. Even if she is a chipper person, she still is a little dark, but it is never clearly discovered. She is extremely jealous of her brother being the first born and taking on the legacy of the next Plum Blossom Princess. She tried on many accounts to convince her mother that her brother is lost cause and that she is worthy enough to take on the destiny. Her mother would take none of it and MeiHua has developed a immense anger towards her brother. She is not sure if she can fully love him if he is ruining the future of the Plum Blossom Princess bloodline. He doesn’t even want the legacy but still has it while MeiHua is stuck as the in between child with no destiny to look forward to. She tried to sabotage her brother’s chances for the legacy many times, but failed on many accounts. Little did she know that Li would soon run away and the legacy will be forever be a cat and mouse chase. Hobbies and Interests MeiHua has a passion for crafting, more specifically, pottery building. She loves making new pots and vases for her family to use and it helps that she has a keen eye for intricate porcelain painting. It is dangerous for her to use a kiln, but she still does and would not let anyone fire it up for her. The palace is full of her creations and her parents sometimes use them for trading. Since she is royalty, her parents were also able to hire a teacher for her to help her learn and grow from experience. Her interests are mostly traditionally feminine. She enjoys cooking, but is a very harsh critic of those who do not meet her standards. She tends to overanalyze the food in front of her and gets upset when the food is not pleasing to her palette. The cooks hate when she enters the room because they are tired of her yelling and nitpicking their meals. Everything is either too “bland” or too “salty” and it is difficult for her eat anything not of refined tastes. She is a food critic of herself and her parents resort to hiring only the best cooks. She sometimes would cook her own meals just to satisfy herself and it shows from her presentation and seasoning. MeiHua also likes to do unorthodox things that eventually has a following. She has a Princetagram and WooTube account that has many subscribers and followers. She starts trends and the Mirrornet takes it and runs with it. She likes doing challenges and makeup reviews and is passionate about her followers. She sometimes does giveaways and they are always grand. She is rather lonely in her palace, and her followers are the only people she talks to. Mirrornet friends are the only people she talks to. Appearance MeiHua has fair skin with jet black hair that sharply contrasts her complexion. Her eyeshadow and blush are always a hot pink color with a touch of dark brown. Her big eyes are light purple with long eyelashes to complement them. Her hair is straight and very long. The strands in front connect to the back along with two other strands to form hair loops. The rest of the hair hang loose into two pigtails. MeiHua puts large plum blossoms on either side of her head as well as tinier ones on the back. Her qipao is modernized and full of pinks, yellows and greens. Her wardrobe is full of earthy colors and, of course, pink. Her shoes matches her dress with little branches go every which way and topped with plum blossoms. They are open toed heels and lifts her short stature. She has a jade necklace and bracelets as well as jade earrings. On her forehead is a rather large blossom marking that is painted on herself. She tries to make it grand and beautiful to one up her brother’s natural birthmark. Fairy tale – The Plum Blossom Princess How the Story Goes It is quite a short tale. Princess Shouyang, the daughter of the prestigious Emperor Liu, was relaxing in the garden one day. She fell asleep under her plum blossom tree, and as gently as ever, a single plum blossom fell on top of her forehead. As she woke up, she noticed that women all over the country fawned over on how the blossom made the Princess so very beautiful and started to copy her in painting the mark over their foreheads as well. The Princess was confused in how the the blossom didn’t seem to come off until much later. She then came to be the Goddess of Plum Blossoms, helping plum blossoms and gardens flourish under her. How does MeiHua come into it? MeiHua was born from a Plum Blossom Goddess named Shouyang and a militant commander named Zong. When she was first born, her father was rather disappointed that his first born was not a boy that could take over his position one day. Shouyang had already put her foot down to have Li as the next Plum Blossom prince. Zong brushed that off and told her that he didn’t want a son that did not even share his blood to take his position ever. Still, she is obviously the favorite child out of the both of them to Zong. He pampers her and spoils her while Shouyang goes off to spoil Li. MeiHua spends time learning to fight as well and how to wield a Wushu stick. She was an amateur at it, only because her father did not want her to master it just yet. MeiHua grew up always admiring the natural flower birthmark on Li’s forehead. It was beautiful and did not need reapplying every hour. She always asked her mother why she was not able to have that mark, but was always told that she will have it later on if she sleeps under a plum blossom tree. She had tried sleeping under it every day and nothing came out of it, so she began to hate her appearance and thought that the Gods did not want her to have a birthmark like Li’s. She attempts to draw it on everyday and eventually was able to master different techniques of drawing it. But it still did not hold a candle to the natural one her brother has. Over time, she grew resentful and salty, being so upset over the attention her brother gets as well as how he is stealing the destiny away from her. She felt like he did not deserve it and on top of it all, he didn’t even want it, so why not give it to her? As much as Li wanted to, her parents rejected it and instead wanted that destiny for Li. MeiHua’s anger only grew larger, but she hid it very well and did not let anyone know. She woke up one morning to see her brother gone and everyone in the palace was in shambles. The prince was gone and everyone thinks he was kidnapped. Shouyang was in wears and could not stop crying, but Zong was more than thrilled. Not only was Li kidnapped, but the legendary Golden sword was also taken. Shouyang and Zong had their best military spread out and find their son and bring him home. They were willing to pay whatever they had just to get him back. The search went on for weeks. Months. Years. Zong had given up on Li, but not the search for the Golden sword. Shouyang was persistent, but remained positive since she will never give up. MeiHua soon enough got tired of her parents only talking about Li’s disappearance and the disappearance of the sword. She rolls her eyes and found it dumb that neither of them had not figured out and Li and the sword disappeared together, but nothing else in the palace was gone. MeiHua had pieced together the evidence of both disappearance to be connected, yet nobody want to hear this from her. She’s a child, a teenager, and her thoughts did not matter. She got fed up with Li being the most important thing in the household that she started her own secret search party to find Li, but this was a cover up. She knew that if she found Li, she would find the Golden sword. If she brought it back home, her parents will see her as more worthy, and probably even worthy enough to be the next Plum Blossom Princess. During her break time, she goes off to find her brother in multiple towns. Her search party does the searching for her while she is off doing princess duties, and it’s kept a secret from her parents. Her parents were off in another Kingdom one day in order to attend a meeting, and was the perfect opportunity to sneak out and continue her long search. One of her search assistants reported to her that a monk near a mountain had mentioned a boy with a long sword traveling up the mountain. It was a long shot that who he was talking about was even her brother, but she was willing to take any chances to end the search already. She went a long journey in order to find this said mountain, and it took many days, but she finally came across it. As promised, the monk was there, praying at the bottom of the mountain. He instantly recognized the mark on MeiHua’s head, surprised to see the child of the Plum Blossom goddess in front of him. MeiHua asked if he had seen a boy with a sword at all, to which he confirmed it so. He pointed up at the mountain and said that the boy went up there, but he never came down, to which he assumed that the boy died already. MeiHua refused to believe it since, she knew her brother and he would not falter from a mere mountain. The monk told her only the brave and worthy can complete the journey. He gave MeiHua a bagged lunch and offered her good travels. MeiHua left behind her search party and bodyguards in fear of getting them killed as well. They tried to reason with her since they couldn’t afford to lose her, but she ignored them all and made her way up. MeiHua traveled for days, savoring all the lunch the monk gave her. She began to regret her decision since she was not used to sleeping on the ground and eating sparsely. She suffered for a few days more and finally reached the peak of the mountain. Here, she waited around for something to happen, and eventually, something did. Four large Chinese dragons, with their long serpentine bodies circled around her, fear immediately rising from her body. The dragons all looked at her with their piercing eyes, deciding whether or not to obliterate her on the spot. Suddenly, the red dragon noticed the mark on MeiHua’s head, the almost same mark as his true love. He stopped his friends from doing anything, talking with MeiHua and asking if she was the daughter of Princess Shouyang. MeiHua nodded, telling him that she was a pure blooded child of the Plum Blossom bloodline. The dragons could not kill the daughter of a Goddess, but told her to leave before Princess Shouyang finds her there. MeiHua refused to move before getting information on where her brother was. The red dragon settled down next to her, telling her that Li was off to find himself. He is a nomad and takes to wherever he is to go. What he can tell her was that Li is headed North and she will find him if her hatred will go away. She was taken aback, but thanked the dragons and went to where the dragon told her to. She met her guards at the bottom again, brushing off questions at what was at the top since she had not time for that. She went North and hit every town, still not finding Li. She grew a little weary and anxious because her parents were coming back in a day and she still hasn’t found Li. MeiHua finally hit Ever After. It was a city that was all too bright and rich and she doubted that she would find Li there, but she still had to try. She was mistaken as a high school student and was dragged to Ever After High to attend a class. She was very confused because she has been homeschooled all her life. The students were very kind to her and made her feel welcome, but she knew that she did not belong here. When no one was looking, she made a break for it. Where were her body guards -- her search party? She had to find them. She bumped into a pottery class on her way out, immediately enamored by the different types and shapes of the vases and pots. She had always been tucked away in her palace and only knew about her family’s style of making pottery as well as knowing only about Kaolin clay. There was so much variety and so many designs that she fell in love with it all. She exited, only to bump into a man walking down the hall. He had a black and red jacket with a “Silver Phoenix” logo in the back. Also a faux hawk, scars and -- something she hadn’t seen in years -- a plum blossom marking. She felt her anger bubbling up in her chest, throwing a tantrum and daring the man to fight her. She hadn’t seen him in so long and she wanted to give a hug, but instead, the fight in her was much more stronger. She grabbed a nearby broomstick and unleashed her Wu Shu skills. Li took the hits and dodging some, but made no attempts to fight back. He might have gotten fed up and swiped at her with the bottom of his sword, and she was on the floor in no time. She looked up, realizing that the sword in his hand was the one she was searching for. Before she could do anything else, the Headmaster of the School parted the crowd that grew around the two siblings, demanding both of them to come to his office. MeiHua hung her head in shame while Li rolled his eyes and stormed off. She followed the Headmaster to his office, but he then realized that MeiHua did not go to the school. He had mistaken her for a student and used the Mirrornet to search for her name. He found her under the Goddess tab, amazed at her record. She would make an excellent addition to the school and the Headmaster suggested that she sign up so that she can set her destiny in stone if only she could sign her name in the Storybook of legends later on. It sounded like a good deal to her and her infatuation with the pottery in the classroom further intrigued her. She told him she would think about it, exiting the building. She had many thoughts swirling in her mind and considered finding her bodyguard in order to take Li back with her. She was startled by a loud roar in the dragon stable. Dragons? She thought they were extinct, and it only enticed her to go forward to it. She opened it up, finding multiple ornate dragons in their stalls. The only one that stood out to her was a large red Chinese dragon. These types were only legends and to obtain one was unheard of. She bent down in front of it and it was at first, hostile, but finally calmed down when her gentle nature calmed it down. The doors to the stables opened up and there stood Li, angry and yelling for her to get away. The dragon prevent him from hurting MeiHua, and slowly, the both of them started to talk and get closure. She gave him a lie why she was there and he told her the partial truth. He told her that he was a nomad, and was not to be tied down by the royalty in their palace. She nodded silently, and knew that she could not take him back now that she wanted to attend a place with beautiful pottery outside from her own and friendly people who’s she’s never seen before. Plus, Li had a dragon and who can fight him with that by his side. She told Li that she will be attending Ever After High. She wanted to keep an eye on him and his sword, so that she can ensure he will not be going anywhere. MeiHua went home just in time to greet her parents (like she’s never snuck out but was home all along) and told them that she desired to attend Ever After High to expand her pottery skills and princess duties. It was a good idea, and they allowed her to, but it did take a lot of convincing since her father was afraid that she will get kidnapped as well. MeiHua reassured that she will meet many other people to form connections with and find other kingdoms to unite with theirs. He finally agreed and MeiHua had been attending ever since, excited for Legacy Day. Relationships Family MeiHua is spoiled by her father and is in good relations with her mother. She wants to be like her mother, but her mother does not pay much attention to her as she does to Li. Zhangli Xiao MeiHua is resentful towards her brother due to him taking on the Plum Blossom Princess legacy. She tolerates him to a point and puts on a false smile around him. She cared for him more when she was younger, but now that she’s grown, she can’t help but be jealous of him due to his birthmark. She cares for him to an extent now, but it can change at any moment. (Relations are explained in the backstory.) Friends MeiHua finds it easy to make friends since she is a social butterfly. She is an environmentalist therefore, calling Nina Thumbbell and Rosabella Beauty as her good friends. Romance She hopes to find someone as dreamy and beautiful as the person of her high expectations. It’s hard to find anyone though, with her scary brother following her and sniping off anyone that even comes close to her. Outfits Trivia/Recap * She knows how to fight, particularly in the way of the Wushu. * She is a fangirl of Kpop. * Her page is a work in progress. Quotes * “Love blossoms each and every way, much like a plum blossom!” *”That… that should have been me. I deserve it. It’s mine.” Gallery Meihua Xiao.png|Basic outfit Lunar new year.png|Lunar new year celebration. MeiHua loves giving out red envelopes on this day. Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:The Plum Blossom Princess Category:Estella's stars